Ishare Mohobat
by CIDans
Summary: This is an os on sachvi a littlt illogical but hope you like it.


I wrote this os to pull out stress. I know this story is a little childish but hope you all like it.

Here there is a new character karthik he is sachin's friend and has came to CID for few days for a single case.

* * *

><p>At the CID bureau<p>

_DCP chitrole: Kya kar rahe the tum teeno ha. Ek kam nahi hota tum logo se. _

_Purvi: Sir who hamare haath aa hi gaya tha ki pan.._

_Sachin(cutting her): Pankaj use pakdta use pehle who mera hath chudake bhaag gaya._

_DCP: Who toh main samaj hi gaya tha ki sari galti tumhari hain waise bhi pankaj mera chela hain who aise galti nahi karega._

_Daya: Ab jane bhi dejeye na sir waise bhi woh hamare hath lag gaya hain aur case bhi solve ho gaya hain ab sachin pe chillane ka kya faida._

_After half an hour of scolding DCP gave up._

_In the car._

_Karthik: Tujhe kya zaroorat thi pankaj ka ilzam apne sar lene ki._

_Sachin: Ab tu bol to aise raha hai ki main DCP sir se kehta aur who meri baat maan jaate agar main pankaj ka naam leta to khamakha sari daant purvi ko khani padti aur tujhe pata nahi hain who DCP sir ki baton ko bohot seriously leti hain._

_Karthik: Ab who DCP sir ki baton ko leke kitna serious hain pata nahi lekin tu use leke mujhe kafi serious lagta hain._

_Sachin: Aise koi baat nahi hain._

_Karthik: Aacha jabse main aaya hu teri har baat mein purvi ka naam hota hain._

_Sachin: Who toh saath mein kam karte hain to thore bohot experiences toh ho hi jate hain._

_Karthik: Kitni ajeeb baat hain na tere saare experience purvi ke saath hi hote hain. Kahi tujhe use…_

_Sachin: Tu na baal ki khaal nikal raha hain main har waqt purvi ke bare main baat nahi karta aur nahi mujhe use pyaar ghar chal uske baad baat karenge._

_At sachin's house_

_Sachin: Ye karthik bhi na jab dekho tab ulti seedhe baat karta hain jaise ki main har waqt purvi purvi karta hoon. _

_Karthik: Agar meri burayi ho gayi ho toh ek cup coffee bana dena please._

_He took coffee and started making it ._

_Sachin: Ye le coffee._

_Karthik: Thank you(after drinking it he made an odd face)_

_Sachin: Ab kya hua._

_Karthik: Ye bilkul bhi strong nahi hain tu coffee banana bhul gaya kya._

_Sachin: Aise baat nahi hain strong coffee sehat ke liye aachi nahi hoti aur purvi kehti hain use rang fika pad jata hain._

_Karthik(teasing): Ab purvi ne kaha hain toh manna padega._

_Sachin: Ye sab chod koi aur baat karte hain._

_Karthik: Thik hain jaisi teri marzi. Pichla case kaisa tha._

_Sachin: Aacha tha ladki aatma banke logon ko dara rahi thi pakdi gayi bohot hi inhuman ladki thi use toh kadi saza milne chahiye._

_Karthik:Aacha aisa kya kiya tha usne._

_Sachin( tensed+worried tone): Purvi ko marke sandoop mein bandh kar diya who toh aacha hain hum jaldi pahuch gaye varna uska dam ghut jata._

_Karthik: Ha ha purvi ke saath aisa karne wale ko toh saza milni hi chahiye kyu?_

_Sachin: ye sab chod tu bata sab kaisa chal raha hain._

_Karthik: Main batau kyu purvi ke kisse khatam ho gaye._

_Sachin: Tu bhi na koi bhi baat pakad leta hain main toh bas…_

_Karthik: Experience bata raha tha pata hain mujhe ab yeh bhi bata de ki I love you kab bol raha hain._

_Sachin(shy smile): Pagal ho gaya hain kya main use pyaar nahi karta._

_Karthik: Aacha waise tujhe pata hain na tere chehre pe sab dikhta hain. chal chod main nikalta hoon bohot raat ho gayi hain tu so jana agar neend aye toh.(and he laughed)_

_Sachin picked up the cups and went into the kitchen._

_(this scene is sachin's mann which is split into two which happens in confusion)_

_Sachin 1: Ab thik hain main thoda purvi purvi karta hoon iska ye matlab toh nahi ki main use pyaar karta hoon aur waise bhi aisa kya hain purvi mein._

_Sachin 2 :Ab itni bhi buri nahi hain itni sweet toh hain._

_Sachin 1:Common sachin tu apni junior ke bare main aisa soch bhi kaise sakta hain._

_Sachin 2 :Ab aisa bhi nahi soch raha hoon ab who sweet hain toh hain aur waise bhi uski eyes badi pyari hain._

_Sachin 1: Tu ek CID officer hoke ek ladki ki aankhon pe fida kaise ho sakta hain kya hua teri training ka._

_Sachin 2: Ab training mein aankhon se bachna toh nahi sikhate na._

_Sachin 1: Aacha agar tu use jake kahega bhi ki tu use pyaar karta hain toh kya woh maan jayegi ,nahi woh tujhpe hasegi aur phir ye baat pure bureau main bata degi teri strong senior wali sari impression mitti main mil jayegi sab tera joke banayenge aur pankaj toh ise puri duniya main bata dega._

_Sachin 2: Ab ye toh tujhe bhi pata hain ki purvi aise nahi hain aur waise bhi woh teri kitni parwah karti hain. Aur pyaar main impression wali baat kaha se aa gayi daya sir nahi karte shreya se pyaar kya woh strong nahi hain. _

_Sachin(confusion relieved): Sahi baat hain main purvi se pyaar karta hoon aur mujhe ye baat use batani padegi (and he rushed towards the door)._

_Lekin itni raat ko uske ghar jake main kya bolunga I love you kaisa lagega use. Nahi nahi ab agar decide kar hi liya hain toh bol deta hoon kya pata kal himmat hi na ho._

_And he moved towards purvi's house._

_Purvi's house_

_Purvi was sitting in hall with her teddy bear and was watching TV( Aisa samaj lo ki TV on tha baki soch woh kuch aur hi rahi thi)._

_Purvi: Aaj phir se sachin sir bichme aa gaye aur DCP chitrole unpe baras pade pata nahi sir itni galliyan jhel kaise lete hain aur woh mota pankaj use toh main dekh lungi ek hafte tak use nahi nachaya toh mera naam bhi purvi nahi. Neend nahi aa rahi shreya ko phone karu._

_On phone_

_Shreya(sleepy tone): Ha purvi bol tune itni raat ko kyu phone kiya._

_Purvi: Shreya mujhe neend nahi aa rahi hain._

_Shreya: Kyu?_

_Purvi: Aaj DCP sir ne itni baatein sunayi uske baad neend kaise aayegi._

_Shreya: Toh kaunsa tujhe sunayi baatein toh sachin sir ne suni._

_Purvi: Toh kya sachin sir ko bura nahi laga hoga itni khari khoti sunne ke baad._

_Shreya: Tu sir se hi baat kyu nahi kar leti waise bhi mujhe toh lagta hain ki tujhe sir se jaldi se jaldi baat kar leni chahiye kyunki tera pagalpan jhel ne ki aur shakti mujh me nahi hain._

_Purvi: Tu kehna kya chahti hain main pagal ho gayi hoon._

_Shreya : Haan aur woh bhi sachin sir ke pyaar mein tujhe kitni baar kaha hain maine jo dil main hain use bol de warna bohot der ho jayegi aisa na ho ki sir kisi aur ke hi jaye._

_And the call ended._

_Purvi: Kya sachme der ho jayegi aur sir kisi aur ke ho jayenge nahi main abhi jake unse bol deti hoon(she picked up the keys and rushed towards the door and opened it and saw sachin)_

_Purvi: Sir aap yaha iss waqt?_

_Sachin: Ha main woh… andar aa jao._

_Purvi: Ha _

_Sachin(entering the house): Purvi mujhe tumse baat karni thi._

_Purvi: Haan sir boliye._

_Sachin: Purvi…woh….main…bohot dino se..tumhare…bare main …soch raha tha…ki….._

_Purvi: Ki…_

_Sachin: Ki hum senior junior hain….aur tum meri…._

_Purvi: Aapki…._

_Sachin: Meri…favourite junior ho…..aur hum…..aache dost hain….aur main…_

_Purvi: Aur aap…._

_Sachin:Tumhare saath case solve karna enjoy karta hoon…..aur tumse…._

_Purvi(impatiently): Aur mujhse kya_

_Sachin(scared + fast tone): I love you._

_Purvi(hugging him tightly): I love you too._

* * *

><p>Plz review...<p>

Love CIDans.


End file.
